


I don´t want to be a good person if it´s not with you.

by WitchArabella



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchArabella/pseuds/WitchArabella
Summary: Sentimientos que surgen en las escenas Toddy de los capítulos 16x15 y 16x17.LEER NOTA, POR FAVOR.
Relationships: Teddy Altman/Tom Koracick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. 16x15 POV Teddy

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de nada, no justifico que Teddy le ponga los cuernos a Owen. ¿Es malo y destroza su personaje? Si ¿Teddy sin ser Teddy desde la temporada catorce quitando su relación con Tom? También. 
> 
> Este fic solo es una idea que me ha estado rondando durante semanas, es patético hasta para mi, porque ahora mismo incluso Tom me cae un poco mal y eso me destroza. Aun así la escritura horrible me da dolor de cabeza, y siento que es necesario poner algo mas de cordura en esta oleada de engaños. Y sobretodo, no creer la escritura de "Pobre Owen todas las chicas son malas para él".

POV TEDDY 

Teddy estaba cansada de ser una buena persona, siempre había seguido las reglas, siempre había sido lo que los demás habían esperado de ella. Era la chica modelo, la chica perfecta, pero nunca fue perfecta. Estaba cansada, cansada de haberle hecho caso a sus padres para ir a la escuela de medicina, “lo llevas en la sangre, Theodora”, pero y si no lo hubiera llevado, y si realmente aquello nunca fue lo suyo. Aunque lo era, porque si lo llevaba en la sangre, pero fue suerte, como lo de sobrevivir al ejercito, aquello fue lo mas impulsivo y lo menos perfecto que llego a hacer, y lo hizo porque Allison murió y se sintió morir con ella, así que huyo, porque su única manera de huir de ser buena persona era huyendo a sus fantasmas. Pero aun así siguió siendo una buena persona, fue hasta un sitio para ayudar y para morir, y solo consiguió volver a ser perfecta y una buena persona. 

Y ahora estaba aquí, apoyada en aquel mostrador con las palabras de Maggie se repetían una y otra vez, le dijo que “no estaba loca”. Y básicamente, la opción de que el bebé de Amelia fuera de Owen sabría que no pararía a Owen en ir tras Amelia y completar su foto perfecta y dejarla de nuevo. ¿Estaba sacándolo todo de quicio? Probablemente, pero estaba pensado en Owen, el hombre para el que siempre estuvo allí y no la eligió hasta que no se puso de parto. Al igual que ella misma. Owen el que engaño a Cristina sin mas precedente que no hablar con ella, Owen el que huía como ella. Owen la dejaría, sola y sentía que se lo merecía. 

En su cabeza apareció la voz de Tom recordando que siempre estaría allí, luego vinieron cientos de recuerdos con Tom, el hombre que la hacía reír, que la hacía sentir segura pero que ella no dejaba de dañar a cada paso, el hombre que la quería y con el único que ella estaba siendo mala persona. 

Sin más termino en la habitación de Tom, besándole, temió lo peor cuando Tom la alejo, temió que ni siquiera pudiera ser una buena persona para él. Luego el beso volvió, el anhelo, el echarse de menos, el fusionarse. Las malditas ganas habían estado ahí desde que ya no estaban juntos. El bolso se cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo pero pronto fue olvidado al igual que la ropa que se estrello contra el suelo, llegar hasta la cama parecía un problema, que se soluciono en cuanto Tom la cogió por la cintura, llevándola entre caricias y palabras cargadas de deseo. Cuando la recostó contra la cama, la observo durante unos segundos, Teddy entrelazo sus brazos en su cuello intentado acercarlo para volver a besarle pero Tom se resistió ante aquel acercamiento. 

¿Estás segura de esto, Altman? -Teddy notó su voz roncá, notaba que la deseaba tanto o más que ella a él, siempre notaba su mirada. Aquella pregunta era su decisión de ser una buena persona, si decidía volver a besar a Tom harían el amor, una, dos o cien mil veces, y no solo la excitación de aquel momento la hacía querer seguir, estaba el hecho de que no quería ser buena persona si no era con él por alguna razón. Además el pensamiento de que Owen la abandonaría la perseguía, la atormentaba e incluso la hacía desear mas perderse entre el calor que provocaba el cuerpo de Tom. Podría haber tan solo asentido y el la hubiera besado, lo sabía de sobra, pero quería dejar alto y claro el mensaje de que quería esto aquí y ahora sin importar las consecuencias, así que envolvió las piernas alrededor de las caderas de Tom, para así poder tenerle mas cerca, le vio cerrar los ojos al notar su cercanía, quiso morderle pero la idea era que ella quería el control de esto, quería el control de todas su acciones, por lo que mientras Tom respondía ante sus movimientos, ella consiguió que las posiciones cambiarán, termino encima de él, enterando su cara en su cuello dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos, notó sus manos acariciando su espalda, para acabar en los lados de su cara, atrayendola a un beso caliente y lleno de amor. Se separo cuando le notó dentro de ella gimiendo contra su boca, ambos siguieron el ritmo del otro, acariciándose, besándose y mirándose cuando ambos estaban cerca del final. Aquello se repitió hasta que sus respiraciones y sus piernas temblaron. 

Teddy se quedó boca abajo observando el desastre en el que se había convertido la habitación, no había estado ordenada pero ahora desde luego había mucha más ropa por todos lados. Notó a Tom apoyarse su cara contra su espalda, dejó un beso solo para acariciarla en silencio, un silencio mucho mas cómodo que el de las últimas semanas entre ellos. 

¿Ya te arrepientes? -Le dijo mientras dejaba que su mano viajará hasta su cadera, encontrando aquel sitio que solo parecía responder a él ya que su piel se erizaba bajo su toque. 

Teddy se mantuvo en silencio ante aquello, porque si, se arrepentía, pero solo una ínfima parte de ella, la parte que su madre educo, esa misma parte que la hizo elegir a Owen porque esperaba a su hija y se suponía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer una buena chica. Pero la parte esa que decidió unirse al ejercito, la que huyó a Alemania, la que conseguía sobrevivir pese a todo el dolor, no se arrepentía de hecho incluso estaba feliz y completa después de mucho tiempo. 

No- Dijo mientras se movía para quedar a centímetros de su cara, acarició su mejilla con brevedad y luego le dio un beso lento. Porque sabía en el fondo que mañana la Teddy perfecta le haría daño de nuevo, que le rompería en pedazos y sabría que le había utilizado como huida, pero mañana sería otro día. Hoy no quería ser una buena persona si no era con Tom.


	2. 16x17 POV Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, no justifico que Teddy le ponga los cuernos a Owen. ¿Es malo y destroza su personaje? Si ¿Teddy sin ser Teddy desde la temporada catorce quitando su relación con Tom? También.
> 
> Este fic solo es una idea que me ha estado rondando durante semanas, es patético hasta para mi, porque ahora mismo incluso Tom me cae un poco mal y eso me destroza. Aun así la escritura horrible me da dolor de cabeza, y siento que es necesario poner algo mas de cordura en esta oleada de engaños. Y sobretodo, no creer la escritura de "Pobre Owen todas las chicas son malas para él".

POV TOM 

Era cierto que no estaba de humor, no estaba de humor para que ella viniera ahora y le llorará y le pidiera disculpas, no quería sus disculpas, no quería saber lo bien que la hacia sentir Hunt o lo interesantes que era sus futuros planes de boda. Por supuesto que se arrepentiría de lo que paso, era Teddy, y Teddy siempre volvió a Owen, porque ese era el final, que ellos fueran felices y que todos en aquel maldito hospital le odiaran. Y quería darles razones, a cada uno de ellos, querían que le odiarán por algo y no solo por rumores o por su actitud. Estaba cansado de ser el bueno aunque aparentará ser un trozo de mierda, porque al final los verdaderos trozos de mierda de aquel hospital eran visto como héroes e incluso se quedaban con personas que no merecían. 

La paro de manera borde, incluso quiso gritarle, aunque sentía que no podía gritarle a Teddy, pero dijo que era un buen chico, y el no era eso, el no quería ser una buena persona más. Perdió a su matrimonio por ser un buen chico, casi perdió su trabajo por ser un buen chico y de nuevo había perdido a la mujer frente a él, por ser un buen chico. 

Así que se acerco a ella, entro en su espacio personal buscando sus olor y sus labios, buscando que de verdad quisiera irse, y pensó que lo haría, porque en un principio alejo la cara de la suya solo para que sus narices terminarán rozándose, sin mas agarro su cara con sus manos, la acercó lentamente y sus labios se fundieron en un beso, la pena y el llanto acabo, ella envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayendolo de nuevo. Tom dejo su manos viajar por su cuerpo, luego abandono las manos para buscar el pomo de la puerta, sin parar de besarla, puso el seguro en la puerta y luego volvieron sus manos a la cintura, como si siempre hubieran pertenecido allí. La apoyó lejos de la puerta, contra la pared. Las ventanas estaban medio cerradas y la oscuridad pronto lo cubriría todo, pero a una parte de Tom no le importaba que alguien los viera, quería a Teddy para él, porque sentía que se compenetraban, que podían ser uno. La amaba y sentía que merecía a alguien como Teddy mas que Hunt. 

Se deshizo de su camisa y su chaqueta dejándola en sujetador en su despacho, su piel blanca se erizaba por el frío aunque una parte de el quería que fuera por el contacto con él, se necesitaban, se echaban de menos, sus últimos encuentros era la prueba. Teddy se deshizo de su camisa tan rápido o incluso mas que él. Cuando estuvieron completamente desnudos, Teddy envolvió las piernas contra su cintura, dejando como único apoyo su cuerpo y la pared, antes de acerca su cuerpo al de ella, bajo su mano hasta en busca de su clítoris, acariciándolo lentamente haciendo que ella gimiera contra su oído ante aquello. El día antes ella quiso hacerlo todo, quiso perderse entre besos, sexo y sudor, pero él quería hacerla gritar y hacerle recordar aquello que le dijo tras el parto de Allison. Sus movimientos se volvieron un tanto mas rápidos haciendo que sus caderas se movieran ante el movimiento, consiguiendo que su espalda se arqueará ante su toque. 

Tom...-Murmuro, casi sin aliento con su oído, para enterar su cara en el costado de su cuello, por donde dejo pasar su lengua. 

Al oír su nombre, Tom alejo la mano de su cuerpo, solo para buscar su cara y terminar atrayendo su mirada a la suya. Ambos se miraron, Ton simplemente se rozó contra ella, ante lo que ella solo respondió con un gemido lo suficiente alto como para que Tom, cubriera su boca con la suya. Se alejo del beso cuando ella fue a pedir mas, cuando sus caderas pedían atención. La estaba haciendo rabiar y lo sabía que jugaba con fuego pero echaba de menos jugar con fuego con ella. Por favor...- Cuando lo oyó el sonrió como solía hacerlo, como cuando ganaba porque acababa de ganar y sentía la adrenalina junto a la excitación, esta vez no le pidió permiso, estaba vez entro lentamente en ella, primero contra la pared y luego sobre el escritorio, si hubiera sido por él lo hubieran hecho por cada rincón no solo de la oficina si no tan bien del hospital, se sentía tan bien, tan natural. 

El suelo bajo ellos estaba duro y la oscuridad y el frio ahora alimentaba el silencio ya no tan cómodo como el de la última vez. Tom se levantó primero, para comenzar a vestirse. Luego Teddy siguió sus pasos, ayer les era imposible vestirse, porque volvían al principio pero hoy fue bastante rápido pero seguía sin ser del todo incómodo, solo era silencio y oscuridad. 

Ahora eres tu el que se arrepiente -Dijo ella, terminando de ponerse su chaqueta sobre la camisa blanca. 

No soy un buen chico, Teddy, así que no me arrepiento. Ni me arrepentiré de esto nunca- Dijo mientras volvía a coger su informe para guárdalo en su maletín. 

Y por un momento Tom pensó que Teddy se acercaría, pero tan solo se fue. Le dejo allí pensado. Sintiendo que si se arrepentía, en parte al menos, porque ahora ambos se aprovechan del otro, ella volvería a casa con Owen, se disculparía y mañana volverían a ignorarse o se acostarían, pero no se sentía culpable por lo que pudiera sentir Hunt, de hecho Owen era quien menos le importa en este instante. Solo le importaba ella, pero para eso tenía que ser mala persona porque las buenas personas no consiguen lo que quieren, al menos no en aquel maldito hospital. Al final, se dio cuenta de que no solo quería ser buena persona solo con ella, si no que además ya no sabía, gracias a las barreras que creó, serlo si no era con ella.


End file.
